A series of short stories
by xavier12336
Summary: This series are just basically random stories with no story plot whatsoever. There will be a lot of pairings such as Nanoha X Yuuno, Nanoha X Fate more common , Chrono X Amy and etc. Just for enjoyments.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is a series of short stories that have nothing to do with the main story The blooming of Cherry Blossom Author's note: This is a series of short stories that have nothing to do with the main story The blooming of Cherry Blossom. It is set in the same world as my story and uses the same characters in the Nanoha series. The genres will vary but I will be focusing on NanoFate or Nanoha x Yuuno.

Story 1 Part 1.

"Hey Nanoha, who will be coming to our class gathering beside the two of us?" Yuuno asked as he cut the watermelons meant for the upcoming class gathering which was 2 hours later.

"I don't know. I think Hayate, Vita, Chrono, Fate, Signum, Shamal and Rein are coming today as I only invite those that are close to us." Nanoha answered as she sat on the sofa, concentrating on her task.

"Ok. Hey, go and buy some beers since you are not doing anything useful. I don't think we have enough for everyone." Yuuno looked at Nanoha then she gave a look of extreme reluctance and pouted but Yuuno ignored her. He pointed to the door firmly and gave her another look.

After giving a sigh, Nanoha put down her PSP and stuck her tongue out at Yuuno who rolled his eyes and walked to the provision shop to get the beers. Yuuno smiled when she walked out of the house and muttered under his breath," She has never change after all these years."

After a few minutes, he heard somebody knocking at the door. He smiled and went to open the door. He then saw a girl with short brown hair and a sheepish smile, a short girl which has her red hair tied into two pony tails, a tall girl with pink hair tied into a bun and a girl with short white hair that was kept short just like the first girl.

"Hayate, Vita, Signum and Shamal! Welcome. Never expect you all to come so early. Come on in and make yourself at home." Yuuno ushered them into the living room and when Signum asked him where to place their bags, he said," You can just place them around. Nobody will care anyway.

Vita gave a sigh and said," Great, even Yuuno is turning into Nanoha though it is unexpected, seeing that you two have been living together since both of you are nine years old.

Hayate and Shamal chuckled while Yuuno gave an offended look." Hey, you mean that I am like that emotional, stupid and crazy girl? You must be joking." When he heard no retort from Vita and saw a wide grin forming on her face, he looked at the entrance of his house and paled.

"Yuuno, this emotional, stupid and crazy girl has come back home. Now, let us go to your room and let me hear your reasons for such praises." Nanoha smiled at Yuuno but her body started to tremble which was a sign of danger.

Vita laughed silently which only Yuuno and Signum could see and when he wanted to run to his room, a vice-like grip grabbed his shoulder and dragged him into his room with Vita and Signum waving goodbye to him and Hayate telling Shamal to look for ointments.

"Haha, Yuuno you sure look more manly now with those bruises." Vita laughed as she drank a glass of apple juice. Signum and Shamal tried to control their laughter while Hayate gave a worried look as she applied ointment on Yuuno.

He glared at Vita and then, an idea came to mind." Yeah you get that right. As for you, Vita, You will always be a cute little baby in my eyes. Want to drink milk? Orange juice is bad for your health."

This time, Signum and Shamal burst out laughing while Hayate giggled softly as Vita glared at Yuuno. She always hated people to tease her "baby look" and now, Yuuno had touched a nerve. She walked towards him and grabbed the ointment from Hayate hand.

Then she gave a Nanoha smile." Big brother Yuuno, you have so many bruises on your body. Let me help you apply ointment on them, ok?" Yuuno shook his head and tried to run away but Vita grabbed him and pushed him on the sofa. Then she rubbed the ointment with all her strength which was a lot as she was the former champion of the Youth Martial Arts tournament in the Asia region.

Nanoha at this time went to the living room from the toilet and after seeing Yuuno kneeling down in front of Vita with her heels on his head, she said," Um, what just happen here?"

After Hayate explained everything to Nanoha, she laughed and grabbed Vita and put her on her laps while hugging her. "Man, I have been missing my cute little toy after we graduate." Vita blushed but she did not say anything nor resist Nanoha hug and Signum chuckled after seeing the soft side of Vita.

1 hour later

"Hey, is anybody at home?" All the people in the house stopped their conversations and Nanoha quickly ran to open the door, pushing Yuuno in her hurry. What greeted Nanoha was a tall girl with the long golden hair tied into a pony tail and a man with short black hair smiling at her.

Nanoha launched herself into the girl and hugged her tightly." Welcome back, Fate."

"

ayate and Vita Yuunybody mind. not like anybody mind. asked him where to place their bags, he said,"pony tails, a tall girl wh


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: This is the second part to the first story. Maybe I should give a title to it but I totally run out of idea. PM me for suitable titles if you have some ideas. All comments will be appreciated. Next chapter will be Chrono X Amy. Enjoy reading and remember to review. **

**Oh and Arisa and Suzuka will not appear in this story. Sorry for those fans out there. **

**The genre varies as I have said in the previous chapter but there is a possibility I may kill off characters in some short stories. **

**I forget to mention it is set two years later so all of them are 18 years old. Yes, Shamal and Signum are the same age as the rest of them, feel strange huh?  
**

* * *

**Story 1 Part 2. **

Fate grinned at Nanoha as she hugged her tightly while Chrono rolled his eyes. Despite seeing Nanoha displaying her affections for Fate for umpteen times, he could never get used to it. For the rest, all of them laughed softly at Chrono's reaction and Fate who was suffocating under Nanoha tight hug.

Yuuno sighed and pulled Nanoha off Fate, earning a grateful from the beautiful blond girl and a glare from the equally beautiful girl with the exception of having brown hair. He shrugged and said matter-of-factly." I do not want any murder on our first class reunion." They laughed while Nanoha stuck her tongue out at Yuuno and when she looked at Fate, her face fell when she saw that Fate was chuckling.

Seeing the look of dismay on Nanoha's face, Fate hugged Nanoha tightly which earned smiles from their friends and whispered in her ear, " I am back."

Signum coughed and said to the couple or specifically, Fate. " Alright, enough you two. You two can continue later when you two are alone but for now, get inside the house especially you Fate. I expect more from you."

Fate broke the hug and protested, "Hey, what do you mean by that? You of all people have no right to tell me about self-restraint. Remember that time when you take out a group of gangsters just because they were looking at Hayate and Shamal and that time when..."

Signum's face coloured and she glared at Fate. " So? That's because they are ogling at Hayate and Shamal. Such kind of men deserve to die, do you agree Yuuno and Chrono?"

The two men nodded their heads furiously and said uanimously, " You get that right. Such kind of men don't deserve to live." This caused their friends to laugh and even Signum gave a smirk then she gave a triumph look at Fate.

Fate then said, " Well, I love Nanoha so why shouldn't I hug her? Unlike somebody which has zero experience in her love-life and I bet that will be the case for all her life." She then gave Signum a smirk but to her surprise, Signum smiled at her. She then looked around her and saw her friends grinning at her except Nanoha who gave her a stunned look.

Fate blushed deeply and glared at Signum who was laughing very hard. _Great, I have fallen into her trap. What should I do?_

Chrono whispered to her, " Hey little sister, why don't you let known your feeling for her now. Since you have been so bold just now." Fate's mind was in a whirl and soon, she fainted from the various thoughts swarming in her mind. _Confess.... Love....Nanoha.....Me.....Help me..._

" Urgh, where am I?" Fate muttered as she woke up and was surprised to see her head resting on Nanoha lap. _Eh...why am I sleeping on Nanoha lap... WAIT A MINUTE, NANOHA......_

Fate immediately woke up and hit Nanoha's forehead and both of them cried out in pain. Nanoha rubbed her forehead and looked at Fate, " Ouch. Fate, what are you doing?" Fate never said anything but just continued to rub her throbbing forehead with her face still burning with embarrassment.

When their eyes met, both of them turned away in embarrassement. Fate then realised that they were in Nanoha's room due to the many dolls and the photographs of Nanoha and her friends on the shelves. To her amusement, Fate realised that there was a doll which resembled her and a photograph that showed Nanoha and her standing together.

When Nanoha realised that Fate was looking at the Fate look-alike doll, she gave a sheepish smile and turned to look at her. "Haha, that doll is designed by Yuuno for my birthday present. It is nice and impressive right? Looks a lot like you too."

Fate smiled and grabbed the doll, impressed at Yuuno's knitting skill. She giggled and said, " Are you really sure Yuuno is a man? Compare to you, he seems more like a girl." Nanoha gave a frown and replied, " Hey, do you think you look more womanly than me Miss Testarossa?"

" But of course, Miss Takamachi. I remember the number of times model agencies have approached me while for you, it is nil I believe." Fate smiled, confident that Nanoha would have no reply to it.

" Uh huh, who want those agencies. If I remember correctly, those are lingerie companies so you admit that you are an exhibitionist and a pervert." Nanoha retorted with a wink.

" At least my figure is better than you. Mine is a C cup while you are just a sad A cup if I remember correctl, so there." Fate then squeezed her own chest to emphasize her sentence.

Nanoha then looked at her own chest and gave a sad look then tears started to stream out of her eyes. Fate panicked, never realising the impact of her words on Nanoha. She hugged Nanoha and said repeatedly, " I'm sorry Nanoha."

Then she heard soft laughter from Nanoha and she looked down to find a cheeky smile on Nanoha face._ I always fall for her fake tears even after all these years. _

Fate gave a sigh of relief and assumed a half amused and half angry look at Nanoha who continued to grin at her. Fate then released Nanoha from the hug but Nanoha never let go of her body. Nanoha then whispered softly, " Stay like this. Don't let me go Fate. This warmth is very comforting to me."

Fate stroked Nanoha hair gently which Nanoha purred in her chest, happy at Fate's touch on her. Fate then looked at Nanoha and whispered in her ear, " I'm going to say this once so hear carefully. Nanoha Takamachi, I love you with all my heart. You will be always be the most important person in my life."

Nanoha then let go of Fate and leaned near her to the point of which their forehead was touching each other and whispered softly, " Fate Testarossa, I love you too." Then their lips touched each other gently and both of them were immersed in their own world.

" Wow, they really kiss each other. Seems that Hayate wins the bet." Yuuno sighed as he walked towards the living room and with all the eager faces looking at him, he nodded at Hayate direction and the rest of them groaned.

Hayate gave a victory sign and a smirk. " How can you defeat the Cupid of Nanoha and Fate, guys. And now, I predict that both of them will make love tomorrow. Mark my words.... What?" Hayate asked when everybody gave her incredulous looks.


End file.
